LA PROMESA DEL RELICARIO
by cHiBiLeBaSi
Summary: Cuando la tristeza nos invade, una platica con un ser diferente a uno es suficiente. Este fic participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

HOLA COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN. BUENO EN ESTA OCACION LES TRAIGO UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA Y ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

[Este fic participa en el reto "Era sengoku – Era actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"]

BUENO DICIENDO QUE LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIA IMAGINACION PERO LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA GRAN MAESTRA RUMIKO T.

CONSTA ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO CON 2752 PALABRAS

UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL

Ella se encontraba sentada bajo ese árbol, ese que siempre le demostraba la paz que requería cuando cierto hanyou la lograba alterar. Pero a pesar de todo ella tenía que admitir que estando en ese lugar con el viento, las hojas al caer y la luna, ó esa luna que siempre la dejaban encantada, haciendo que olvidara por momentos los problemas y preocupaciones que tenía.

Después de una discusión con cierto hanyou de cabellera color plata y ojos color de la miel. Había decidido regresar a su época pero al llegar a ese lugar decidió descansar y aclarar sus pensamientos. Ahora la noche caía sobre ella y la luna en lo más alto le dio a entender que eran ya pasada la media noche y ella no quería irse a su época o a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Simplemente estaba encantada y feliz en ese lugar.

Pero una presencia la sorprendió. ― ¿Hola Sesshomaru-sama, que lo trae por estos lugares? ― Pero el Dayoukai no respondió a su pregunta, el solo se acerco a ella.

― ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¿Es acaso que mi querido hermano no se encuentra contigo? ― En cierta forma prefería verla sola y no con su hermano. No sabía las razones, pero desde que la vio por primera vez la atrajo. Le atrajo su valentía y coraje al pelear. Incluso era la única humana que lo desafiaba y él no sabía la razón del por qué no se desquitaba o simplemente mataba a esa insignificante humana. Nunca nadie sabría lo que dice o piensa de ella. ¡Nadie!

― ¡Un hola al menos, no crees! ― Pero una mirada fulminante por parte del lord del oeste la sorprendieron. ― Ok, ok pues estaba por ir a mi época, pero me puse a disfrutar del paisaje que hay en este lugar. ― Le respondió con una sonrisa triste. De todos modos era una verdad a medias.

― ¿Que paso con el inepto de Inuyasha? ― Hablo arrastrando el nombre de su hermano.

― ¿Porque crees que paso algo con él? ―

― ¡Solo responde! ― Exigió.

― ¡A mí no me hablas así entendiste! ¡Que seas el señor del oeste no te da derecho a hablarme así! ― Término gritándole.

― ¡A mí no me gritas humana estúpida! ― Le dijo tomándola del cuello.

El aire le empezaba a faltar, pero ella no se dejo intimidar, lo veía a los ojos. Y el agarre por parte de él cedió un poco. Al ver que esa ella no pedía auxilio si no que todo lo contrario. Término perdió en la mirada de ella, en esos ojos que se atrevían a retarlo. El termino por soltarla de su agarre cayendo al suelo.

― ¿Te han dicho que eres muy amable con las mujeres? ― Le respondió Kagome algo enojada.

―Calla si no quieres que te mate ahora sí. ―

―Ok, ok. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tregua al menos por hoy? ―

― ¿Tregua? ¿Con una humana? ¡Si cómo no!―

― ¿No pierdes nada por hacer algo así? ¿ O si? ― hablo sentándose otra vez en una de las raíces del árbol sagrado.

―solo si respondes a mis preguntas.―

―Está bien, está bien. Lo que diga el señor. ― Sus ojos mostraron una tristeza, tristeza que cambio rápidamente por una sonrisa. Cosa que el Dayoukai a un lado de ella lo noto.

―Está bien. ―

―Pero siéntate dudo que crezcas mas. Jeje ― Le dijo mientras lo jalaba para que se sentara a su lado. Esa acción tomo por sorpresa al lord del Oeste y en el rostro de Kagome se mostro una sonrisa y el corazón de Sesshomaru dio un brinco. Y el rostro del joven lord mostro algo que dejo sin aliento a la joven miko.

_El está riendo?_ Pensaba sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían. _Es realmente guapo. ¡Pero qué te pasa Kagome si la persona que te gusta es Inuyasha y no su hermano! _Se reprendía pero en sus mejillas se mostraba un color rojo.

Sesshomaru solo veía los gestos que hacia ella y le sorprendió ver lo rápido que cambiaba de humor. ¿_Estará bien ella?_ ― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― decidió preguntar.

― ¿Qué? A si, perdón, es que estaba pensando en algo. Jeje― respondió rápidamente y sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas por la pena y al verse descubierta.

A Sesshomaru le gusto ver el comportamiento de ella ante él. Y le gusto la idea de pensar que esos sonrojos eran por él y no por su "querido hermanito". ― ¿Me dirás que paso con Inuyasha? ―

_Y ahí va otra vez. ¿Es que acaso no puede ser más discreto en sus preguntas? _― Pues peleamos. Otra vez. ― Dijo de forma pesada las palabras.

― ¿Y por que fue la pelea? ― pregunto algo intrigado y un poco molesto por el cambio de ánimo en la joven.

― Pues mira te platicare.

FLASH BACK

Una joven azabache estaba registrando su mochila para encontrar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero un brillo en el fondo del la mochila la atrajo y al extraer el objeto una sonrisa en su rostro se formo.  
― ¡Mira Inuyasha! ― Hablo la joven de cabello azabaches y ojos de chocolate a un hanyou que estaba sentado en lo alto de un árbol.

Todos estaban descansando después de una pelea que habían tenido con Naraku hace unas horas.

― ¡¿Que pasa!? ― Respondió de mala gana, como siempre cuando esta de mal humor al no poder eliminar a Naraku.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas enojado? ―

― ¿Yo no estoy enojado, que es lo que quieres? ― Respondió groseramente.

Kagome no le prestó atención a su forma de hablarle ya que su emoción era mucho más grande. ―Si tú lo dices. Pero bueno, te quería mostrar esto. ― Decía mientras extendía sus manos mostrando un relicario de oro.

―Esa cosa. ¿Qué es? ― Preguntaba mientras sostenía con una mano tal dije y lo empezaba a olfatear y a revisas por todas partes.

―Es, es un relicario. ―

―Un relica….¿Qué?

En la frente de Kagome se mostro una gran gota (tipo anime) y una sonrisa nerviosa. ― Es un relicario. Mira ― Tomo el relicario entre sus manos. Este era de una forma circular y en el centro tenía una luna cuarto menguante extrañamente del mismo color que la luna en la frente de Sesshomaru. Y una escritura en latín. _Cor semper confidite, quia praecedet vos in verus__. _Kagome no sabía bien el significado de esa frase, pero le encantaba. Regreso la vista hasta donde estaba la luna y por un momento le llego a la mente una mirada fría.

Ella estaba tan metida viendo el obsequio que Inuyasha se empezó a enojar. ― ¡Pues sea lo que sea, no le encuentro el chiste a esa cosa! ― Dijo altaneramente. Haciendo que Kagome se enojara.

― ¡Cállate Inuyasha! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ― Los demás veían la pelea entre ellos. Sabían que la discusión podría terminar mal.

―Chicos…―Trato de hablar Sango pero al ver la cara de Kagome, prefirió guardar silencio. _ Nunca había visto a Kagome tan enojada. _Pensaba Sango.

― ¡Solo entiendo que estás loca! ¡Y no te explicas bien! ― Gritaba Inuyasha.

― ¡ABAJO! ― Grito toda enojada, haciendo que Inuyasha callera de cara al suelo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Kagome.

― ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Te has vuelto loca! ― gritaba mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiendo el polvo que tenia debido a la caída. ― ¡Solo te dije que te explicaras y te pusiste toda histérica! ―

― ¡Tú nunca entiendes nada! ― Se dio la vuelta dejando a un Inuyasha todo perplejo por la reacción de la joven. ―Sabes algo me voy a mi casa. ¡TONTO! ― les entrego a sus amigos las vendas y cosas necesarias para curarse. ― Regreso en tres días y Sango préstame a kirara. ―

―Si… Si, como gustes Kagome. ― Respondió sango aun sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.

― ¿Pero tú estás loca o qué? ¡No vez que estamos en la búsqueda de los fragmentos y tú te pones como loca solo por una baratija de metal sin ningún sentido! ―

― . . . ― la piel de Inuyasha se erizo en ese momento, porque sabía lo que le esperaba. ― ¡ ¡ ¡ ! ! ! ―

Subiéndose a kirara fue directo al pozo. ― Gracias Kirara y perdón por mis arrebatos de enojo. Puedes irte con los demás, yo regreso en una semana. ― Le respondió a la gatita de fuego. La gatita se regreso con los demás, cuando Kagome iba a dar el salto al interior del pozo su vista fue hacia el árbol sagrado entonces decidió descansar y aclarar la mente. No quería que su madre la viera toda enojada.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

―Y eso fue lo que paso. ― Respondió Kagome al Señor del Oeste.

― ¿Que fue lo que le querías enseñar a ese tonto Hanyou? ― hablo Sesshomaru con cierta duda.

―Es un obsequio que me regalo mi padre unos días antes de morir. ― el rostro de Kagome se torno triste al recordar ese día.

― ¿Cómo murió tu padre? ― la pregunta salió sin pensar. Pero ver su rostro triste lo impulso para saber el motivo y razón de la muerte del padre de ella.

― ¿Cómo? ― estaba sorprendida, pero decidió contarle. Decidió confiar en él. No sabía por qué. Pero algo en el le inspiro la confianza necesaria. ― Pues veras, eso paso cuando yo tenía 8 años. Mi hermano Souta apenas había nacido y mi padre viajaba mucho a China por su trabajo. El era gerente de unas empresas en ese lugar. ― Decidió ver el rostro de Sesshomaru y se sorprendió mucho al ver la duda marcada en su rostro. ―Si tienes duda de algo puedes decírmelo con confianza ― le dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió al verse descubierto por todas las palabras que decía ella y el no comprendía. ― ¿Qué es un gerente y una empresa? ―

―Mmmm… ¿Cómo te lo explico? ― Decía con una mano en los labios y un poco distraída, al tratar de pensar ¿Cómo le explicaría las cosas? ― ¡Ya se! ―Dijo sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru. ―Imagina que un gerente es como tu jefe en mando y una empresa es tu propio palacio. Un gerente se encarga de que las cosas salgan bien y en orden. Como lo es tu jefe en guardia. ―

―Ok, prosigue con lo que me contabas. ―

―Ok. ¿En qué me había quedado? ―

―tu padre era gerente de una … Empresa. ―

―A sí, gracias. Bueno como te decía, mi padre había ido a una junta a china. El prometió que estaría en menos de una semana. El me dijo que la familia siempre debe estar unida y que el amor ayudaría mucho. Y me dio este Relicario, después de decirme esas palabras. ―

Le extendió la mano mostrando el objeto que le había sido regalado. Sesshomaru lo tomo y lo observo.―Un obsequio hermoso. Y muy valioso. ―

―Lo sé y mas al ser todo de oro. ―

―Yo no me refería a eso, si no que al valor sentimental que le has de tener. ―

―Sí, tienes mucha razón. ― Le respondió ella con una sonrisa a Sesshomaru.

― ¿Y qué es lo que tiene en el interior? ― pregunto con una curiosidad que hasta el mismo termino sorprendido.

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunto sorprendida por la pregunta. ―Pues una foto de mi papá. ―

― ¿Foto? ― pregunto con curiosidad.

―Es como una pintura pero con mejor calidad y mucho más pequeña. ― Le respondió al daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru abrió el relicario y observo la foto. Y se sorprendió por ver la imagen. Ver el parecido con la joven aun lado de él. Ese hombre tenía el mismo color de ojos y expresión que la miko a un lado suyo. Y solo con ver esa imagen en miniatura, supo que el carácter que esa joven poseía lo había obtenido de su padre.

― ¿Qué paso después? ― Pregunto Sesshomaru.

El rostro de Kagome se torno triste. ― El murió en un asalto. Al tratar de ayudar a una persona en problemas. ― Una lagrima rodo por el rostro de la joven.

―Hmp― fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar. Pero con su mano retiro la lagrima que caía del rostro de la joven. Y ese tacto que tuvo con la joven los sorprendió a ambos. Retiro su mano y la lágrima se la llevo a la boca. El sabor de esa lágrima le encanto y las ganas de seguir probando lo invadieron pero desistió a ese impulso. ―Tu padre fue un hombre honorifico. Digno de confianza. ―

Ella aun estaba sorprendida por lo sucedió momentos antes, pero se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Sesshomaru había dicho de su padre. ―Sí, el era una persona única. ― Respondió con gran orgullo.

Sesshomaru veía las escrituran en el relicario y se sorprendió al ver la luna en ese objeto. ―Este símbolo. ― dijo señalando la luna. ― Pertenece al clan de los Taiyoukai. ―

Kagome vio la luna y comprendió a lo que se refería. ― ¿En serio? ― Respondió incrédula ella. ―Mi padre me dijo que era herencia familiar. ―

Sesshomaru ya no dijo nada pero para él, esa joven era todo un misterio y si no supiera de lo extraña que era juraría que ese objeto pertenecía al clan de la luna. ¡A su propio clan!

El frio ya mermaba en el cuerpo de ella, haciendo que tiritara y estornudara a causa del frio.

―Ustedes los humanos son tan frágiles. ― Respondió Sesshomaru, colocando su estola alrededor de ella. Provocando un sonrojo en la joven miko.

―Sessho….―

―Es para que no te enfermes y termines por culparme después. ― Respondió rápidamente. ―pero dime. ¿Por qué no hay otra foto en la otra parte del relicario? ―

―Es una promesa que hice a mi padre. ―

― ¿Qué promesa? ―

―Es un secreto. ― Le respondió con las mejillas coloreadas.

Sesshomaru ya no siguió insistiendo. Después de todo si es una promesa se deberá cumplir para poder saberla. Después de esa conversación se quedaron sentados disfrutando de una hermosa noche de otoño.

― ¡Es verdad! ― Dijo de la nada Kagome. Tomando su mochila y buscando entre sus cosas algo con mucho esmero. ―¡Aquí esta! ―

― ¿Pero qué te pasa miko? ― Pregunto algo incrédulo.

―Sesshomaru― Dijo con mucha pena y las mejillas sonrojadas.

― ¿Qué paso? ― Pregunto él.

― ¿Te dejarías tomar una foto conmigo? ― Su rostro estaba aun mas rojo después de hacer la pregunta.

― ¿Y por qué e de tomarme una foto con alguien como tú? ― Respondió muy serio.

Pero el rostro de la miko se torno triste. ― Es para tenerla de recuerdo. ― respondió tristemente y muy quedo.

Al joven lord no le gusto el cambio de humor en la joven. Sabía que terminaría lamentándose. ―Está bien― Respondió.

La cara de ella cobro vida rápidamente.

_Esa joven en verdad que me sorprende. Sus cambios de humor son extremos._ Pensaba Sesshomaru con una expresión de sorpresa.

Kagome se acerco mas a Sesshomaru y con ayuda de una cámara fotográfica, se tomaron unas fotos. Al inicio sorprendieron al joven lord pero después de la explicación de Kagome continuaron con las tomas fotográficas.

―Con esas estarán bien. ― Respondió Kagome muy contenta. Cosa que sorprendía a Sesshomaru.

Kagome se dio cuenta que estaba por amanecer. Y su humor cambio otra vez.

― ¿Pero ahora que tienes miko? ― Pregunto Sesshomaru, al ver el cambio de humor en esa joven.

―Es que ya esta amaneciendo y tengo que ir a mi época. ―

_¿Y por eso se puso triste?_ Pensaba Sesshomaru. ― Vamos te acompaño.

Así Kagome arreglo su mochila y se dirigieron hasta el pozo. Ella se despidió de él, dando un brinco en el interior del pozo desapareciendo. _ Sin duda esa joven es todo un misterio._ Pensó antes de dar la vuelta y retirarse. Pero se dio cuenta que en sus manos aun tenía el preciado regalo de esa joven. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y se retiro. _ Después se lo regresare. Esas _fueron las últimas palabras que pensó al retirarse de ese lugar.


	2. CORAZÓN Y AMOR

OK ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA Y LA ULTIMA PARTE DEL FIC "LA PROMESA DEL RELICARIO" ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN. PASEN, LEANLA Y ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN. :3 SALUDOS.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

_TAMBIEN RECORDAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC PERTENECEN A LA MAESTREA RUMIKO T._

ESTE CAPITULO CONTO CON 1299 PALABRAS

MI CORAZON Y MI AMOR

Después de una semana Kagome regresaba a la época Sengoku . Debía admitir que estar de regreso la emocionaba mucho. Regresaba hasta mucho antes de que Inuyasha fuera por ella a su época. Además en esta ocasión le había ido de maravilla en la escuela. Si bien no saco un 10 tampoco fue menor de un 7. Estaba muy feliz.

Había pasado una semana y en esa semana imprimió las fotografías y había comprado lo necesario para su regreso. Su madre había notado un cambio muy grande en su hija y estaba feliz por ella.

Tomo su mochila y se despidió de su familia, una vez estando en el pozo dio un brinco. Llegando a la época donde se encontraban todos sus amigos y el causante de esa alegría.

Una vez toco el fondo del pozo empezó a trepar por las escaleras, pero uno de los maderos se rompió y ella trato de sostenerse de algo. Al ver que no tomaba nada cerró los ojos y espero la caída. Cosa que esta nunca llego, en su lugar sintió como una mano la sujetaba de la y la sacaba con suma facilidad del pozo.

―Muchas gracias Inu…― Pero se cayó al ver que la persona que la había rescatado era nada menos que Sesshomaru.

― ¡No me confundas con ese inútil! ― Respondió seriamente Sesshomaru.

―Perdón, es que creí que eras Inuyasha. ― Respondió y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa.

Esas palabras no le gustaron para nada al joven lord. Pero no lo demostró. ― Olvidaste esto la otra vez. ― Le dijo entregándole el relicario.

Kagome se sorprendió de que él le entregara el regalo que su padre le había dado. Tanta fue su emoción que termino por abrazar al lord sorprendiéndolo. ― ¡Muchas gracias! ― Dijo al extremo de casi llorar.

― ¿Qué tienes ahora miko? ― Le pregunto.

―Kagome. ― le respondió

― ¿Qué? ―

―Que me digas por mi nombre y no humana o miko. ― le respondió sorprendiéndolo.

―Yo te diré como quiera. ― dijo seriamente. Y noto que la mirada de ella se tornaba otra vez triste.

―Está bien. ― Respondió sentándose en el pasto, pero Sesshomaru la tomo por la cintura y se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el árbol sagrado. Esa acción sorprendió a Kagome.

Sesshomaru también se sorprendió por lo que hizo, pero ese no era un bonito lugar y estando en este lugar se sentía con más comodidad y tranquilo. Y debía admitir que estando con esa joven su tranquilidad era mayor.

―Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo supiste cuando llegaba? ― Pregunto Kagome.

―No lo sé, solo lo supuse. ― Respondió, además esa era la verdad.

―Ok. ―le dijo Kagome. Entonces ella se volteo hacia su mochila y empezó a buscar algo en su interior. ―Lo encontré. ― Dijo alegremente al sacar algunas cosas del interior.

― ¿Ahora qué sacaste del interior? ― Pregunto curiosamente Sesshomaru.

―Esto. ― Respondió. ―Son, un kimono y una bufanda para Rin al igual que unos dulces, también una bufanda para Jaken y…―

― ¿Y qué más? ― pregunto alzando una ceja.

―Esto. ― volvió a decir mientras de un sobre amarillo sacaba unas hojas.

― ¿Y qué es eso? ―

―Son las fotografías del otro día. ― Respondió felizmente ella.

Sesshomaru aun estaba dudando si esa humana era normal o si de plano le faltaba un tornillo por que ciertamente sus cambios de humor eran tan diferentes y extremos.

Kagome le entrego las fotos a Sesshomaru para que las viera y el las tomo y empezó a ver. Sorprendiéndose al verse en esos trozos de papel. No se comparaban en nada con los pergaminos o murales de él estos se veían tan reales como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo. A demás de que el fondo otoñal quedaba perfecto.

Una de las fotografías le llamo más la atención. En esa él estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la miko estaba sentada en sus piernas, mientras él la sujetaba de su cintura y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de ella. _Simplemente hermosa._ Fue lo que cruzo por la mente de él.

Kagome al percatarse se sonrojo. ―Te puedes quedar con esa foto si gustas. ―

―Hm― Fue su una respuesta y la termino guardando en su ahori.

Kagome tomo una de las fotografías y unas tijeras y la recorto de forma que quedara en el relicario. Colocándola en el interior y ver que quedaba bien se puso muy feliz.

― ¿Por qué colocaste esa foto en el obsequio de tu padre? ― Pregunto Sesshomaru.

―Porque me gusta como queda. ― Fue su simple respuesta.

El ya no dijo nada.

―Sabes Sesshomaru. ―

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Pregunto él.

― A tu lado me siento feliz. Y todos mis problemas ya no tienen el mismo peso de antes. ―

Esas palabras lo dejaron sin habla, pero el también sentía lo mismo pero eso nunca se lo diría. Al menos no por él momento.

― ¿Sabes que significan las palabras escritas en el relicario? ―Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

―La verdad no sé bien que signifique, pero sé que están en latín― respondió ella llevándose un dedo a los labios. ― ¿Por qué lo preguntas Sesshomaru? ―

―Por pura curiosidad.

― ¿Tu si sabes el significado? ―

―Claro que se el significado de las palabras _cor semper confidite, quia praecedet vos in verus._ ―

― ¿Que significan? ― Pregunto muy ilusionada.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido por la confianza que él había llegado a tenerle a esa humana.

―Te diré si tú me dices ¿Qué promesa hiciste con tu padre? ―

El rostro de Kagome se puso toda colorada. Pero una presencia muy conocida para ellos se acercaba. Haciendo que en sus rostros se tornara molestia de ser interrumpidos.

―Siempre confía en tu corazón, porque este te guiará hacia tu verdadero amor. ― Fueron las palabras que decía él, al ponerse de pie, tomar las cosas que Kagome le dio y salir caminando de ese lugar.

― ¿Qué dijiste Sesshomaru? ― Pregunto Kagome cuando vio que él se alejaba.

―Es lo que significa. ― Fue lo último que dijo al perderse entre el bosque.

Ella estaba tan metida en lo que le había dicho Sesshomaru que no se percato de la presencia de cierto hanyou.

― ¿Estás bien Kagome? ― hablo Inuyasha. Pero ella no respondía a su pregunta. ―¡KAGOME! ― Le termino gritando para que le prestara atención.

― ¿Qué? ― fue lo que respondió la joven aun entre las nubes. Volteo la mirada y se encontró con un rostro todo enojado. ―Ah, hola Inuyasha― respondió la joven futurista.

― ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Kagome? ― pregunto ya más tranquilo Inuyasha a la joven futurista.

―¿A mí?... Nada... ¿Por qué? ―

―Es que estas tan distraída y como la presencia de Sesshomaru estaba cerca, creí que estabas en peligro. ― Kagome al escuchar el nombre de Sesshomaru sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ― ¿Estás bien? ¿No tendrás fiebre? ― preguntaba sintiendo la frente de la joven.

―No. Que diga sí. Estoy bien. Solo le entregue unas cosas a Sesshomaru para Rin. ―

― ¿Estás loca y si te pasaba algo? ¿Y si te quitaba los fragmentos? ― gritaba todo enojado.

―Pero no me paso nada. ― Le respondió poniéndose de pie. Colocándose el relicario en el cuello, guardando las demás fotos en la mochila para después dársela a Inuyasha e ir rumbo a la aldea de la anciana kaede a emprender el camino en la búsqueda de los demás fragmentos de Shikon y eliminar de una vez por todas al maldito de Naraku.

Mientras en la cabeza de la joven solo estaba la promesa de su padre.

_Padre. Te juro que en este relicario estará la foto de la persona que tenga mi corazón y mi amor._


End file.
